1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a sun visor for a vehicle and method of operating the same and, more particularly, to a sun visor for a vehicle and method of operating the same which blocks glare caused by light from the sun or headlights of other vehicles, helping to promote safe driving.
2. Background Art
In general, sun visors for vehicles are devices that are made up of a flat plate covered with a rubber material, are mounted on a front roof panel inside the vehicle, and block light from the sun or headlights to give a more comfortable ride to a driver and/or a passenger.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional sun visor for a vehicle serves as a shade for sunlight and an air conditioner in addition to providing various holders. A variety of sun visors, such as one that mounts a mirror in the front thereof, or such that one can look in the mirror, are manufactured.
However, such a sun visor may be insufficient to shade the eyes from strong sunlight or light from the headlights of other vehicles when this light is directly cast into the eyes of a driver during driving.
A reason for this is that the eyes of the driver must be shaded from the light in order to shade the light that is directly cast into the driver's eyes. In certain examples drivers pull down and slant the sun visor in order to use it. Accordingly, the sun visor partly blocks a field of view of the driver, yet fails to completely block the sunlight or the light from the headlights. As a result, the sun visor may cause an inconvenience to the driver.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new sun visor that can replace the conventional sun visor, and for example solve the inconvenience to the driver that may be caused by the conventional sun visor, said new sun visor that can completely or substantially completely block the sunlight, etc. from being directly cast into the eyes of the driver without obstructing the view while driving.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.